1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an annular gasket disposed at one axial extremity of a rotor and covering broachings for receiving blade feet situated on this rotor. In particular, the invention can be used on certain turbomachines of aircraft engines.
2. Discussion of the Background
The aim of these gaskets is to limit air leaks inside the machine through the clearances in the broachings and prevent the blades from sliding into the broachings.
The particular disposition of the invention mainly makes it possible to guarantee complete imperviousness during operation and comprises three concentric bearings for keeping the gasket on the rotor, the radially internal bearing having an axial orientation opposite the broachings, the radially external bearing having an axial orientation directed externally; the bearings rest on the support surfaces of the rotor and the gasket, at least on one radially internal portion, has partially the shape of a cone opening towards the broachings.
In fact, during operation, the significant contrifugal forces combined with the conicity of the gasket exert a large moment of rotation of the sections of the gasket around the median bearing which clads the internal bearing against its support surface.